The Light Scythe
by Aize
Summary: In the begining of Harry's sixth year things start going very differently. There are some new faces in Hogwarts and they'll make sure that nothing is like it was.
1. Chapter 1 Beloved child has many names

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and fellows. J.K. does and is very happy about it..

Summary: In the beginning of Harry's sixth year things start going very differently. There are some new faces in Hogwarts and they'll make sure that nothing is like it was.

Warnings: Includes Slash aka boy x boy relationships. Lots of OC's and probably some ooc stuff. AND If you hate soap operas, you most likely hate this too. You can't blame me that I didn't warn you. :D AND lot of oc's paired to book's characters

And (I promise this is the last and) main character is oc.

rating: T for the language ... I guess...

Pairings : Harry/oc, Draco/oc, Hermione/Ron, Blaise/oc, Fred/oc, George/oc, etc.

Chapter 1 - Beloved child has many names

Our story with new twists starts now. Our young main character is Ceres Black.

She is oldest daughter of Sirius Black. Ceres has never met her father because just after her and her two sisters had been born they had been separated and given away. All because of their mother who happened to be crazy serial killer Bellatrix Lestrange. Bella had tricked Sirius in bed twice. From the first round they had twins Argon and Arcus Black. Argon was older and so he was the Black heir. Sirius had been in panic. He hadn't want to leave the twins to their mother and he thanked his luck that he had found foster parents to the boys. The foster parents, Mr and Mrs Van Draken had taken the boys happily under their care. Van Drakens had just had their own son, Dragomir and they were more that happy to get some company for their little Drake. From the second round had came triples Ceres, Ceros and Adhara Black.

They had been given also to Van Drakens, except little miss Ceres. She'd been given to muggles to raise her up because Ceres had been less than a squib. Sirius hadn't want to Ceres get jealous to her younger sister and older brothers because of their magical abilities.

He'd wanted to Ceres have a normal life or what she would think to be normal.

Ceres didn't have any idea who she actually was, not until the night she turned sixteen.

That night changed everything. She saw a disturbing dream. A dream she toughed made no sense at all. But later she would realize that the dream was the key to everything.

Where am I?

Am anywhere at all?

Hollow sound...

it surrounds me...

I feel like all the colors had run away from me...

there is only left white and grey in it's different shades...

Do I even exist?

Am I real?

Is there somewhere a place that I can call my home?

Do I have a family...

.... Who... am I?

Now... There is light coming from straight in front of me...

There is dark behind of me.... I'm scared.. so...

I go....

... to the Light.....

And she was awake. More awake she'd ever been. "wha- what the Hell was that about??" She looked in to a mirror beside of her bed. Her once short dirty-red hair was now long shining and white. Well almost once turquoise eyes where indescribable green.

And her skin, it was paler than ever. 'What on earth is going on!!!'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Group of Death eaters were marching trough a small town in northern England.

They had killed at least half of the town all ready but there was still plenty of killing to do. They entered a small grey stoned house and were ready to kill again. Group's leader was one Rodolphus Lestrange. He leaded the group to the second floor since the first floor was empty.

But they didn't know that second floor would change their fate.... permanently.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ceres' head filled with information. Just in second she just simply knew EVERYTHING and her head was ready to explode from all the knowledge. ' oh shit! There's Death Eaters coming and one of them is married to my mother!' Ceres thought. 'Hey wait a second! How do I know that? Oh, am i just an idiot!? It's not time to think about that. ooh, I hope that I can speak my self out of the trouble... Idiot send a message to ministry and tell them that you could use a helping hand of few nice aurors here... but how in HELL am I going to send it to there... aagh, well now its written but to send it...' Ceres thought quickly and written the message and went to the window of her room. She saw an owl flying on the sky. "Here lil' nice birdie... Here, come here smart owl..." She whispered to the wild owl. Amazingly the owl landed on her arm.

"okay smart little owl would you take this to magic ministry in London? Of course you would.. Go now, hurry please!!" Ceres hissed and send the owl off. Ceres heard her room's door opening. She turned around quickly to face the death eaters. "Well well well, what do we have hear. A fair young lady... too bad that you are a muggle." Rodolphus said cheekily.

"And who told you that I am a muggle? Well, Mr. Lestrange?" Ceres demanded. Rodolphus raised his eye brow. "you claim, that you are a witch?" He asked. "Well duh, no I'm a goblin. WELL Of course I'm Witch, you thunder head! Let me introduce myself. My name is Ceres Ves-Ves Marie Antoinette Mercury Orion Black. Oldest Daughter of that useless Sirius Black, who bloody left me with some filthy drunken muggles. Without any money at all and so fucking well hidden that Hogwarts letter never reached me, or those bloody muggles have hidden the letter or should I say letters from me." Ceres said sounding very very hurt and very much like her mother. "poor child..." Rodolphus said. He was actually sniffing and swallowing back so he wouldn't be crying. ' I can't believe that he is believing my really fat lie!' Ceres thought but continued her little act. "Yes, poor me. My sisters and brothers have lived with pure bloods, but not me! Mr. Lestrange Please, could you adopt me? You never could get any better heir than me?" Ceres pleaded blinking her puppy eyes. Rodolphus started crying and hugged Ceres tightly. 'Eh... This man is a complete idiot....' Ceres thought but shed few fake tears, just in case some one got suspicious. "I, Rodolphus Lestrange now announce that Ceres Ves-Ves Marie Antoinette Mercury Orion Black shall be my heir and continue Lestrange bloodline after me." Rodolphus announced solemnly. 'Hah! He is totally complete fool! Oh well, I'm now Black-Lestrange, and I have all his money, so it doesn't matter to me' Ceres toughed and smirked when she heard the aurors rushing in. "Drop your wands and surrender! You can't escape!" One auror shouted. One Death Eater tried to apparate but he couldn't. "Hah! Fool, don't you think we hadn't put disapparating shield on this town, when this young miss Black send us a message that she and the half of the town was still alive and in trouble with you?" one auror said. After the death eaters had been taken to ministry one auror had remained with Ceres.

"Thank you miss Black for your help. We didn't know that there was a witch in this town." Auror said. " neither did I. Not until I woke up from my very weird dream and I suddenly just knew that I was a witch and I just knew... everything.... also that the half of the town was dead and my name and who my real parents where and and, stuff..." Ceres said shakily. "Don't worry miss Black, now that you have your magical powers awaken, we can return you to your family. You probably want to meet them?" Auror asked. "Yeah... I don't remember them though. I just know them... Their names and stuff..." Ceres said and sat on an arm chair which was in one corner of her room. "oh, um, by the way my name is Nymphadora Tonks. I'm your second cousin, I think." Nymphadora said and soon added "and call me Tonks, I really hate my first name.." "well, Nice to meet you cousin Tonks. You already know my name, but call me Ceres." Ceres said and smiled at Nymphadora.


	2. Chapter 2 To Hogwarts! Yeah!

Chapter 2 - To Hogwarts! Yeah!

Nymphadora took Ceres to Diagon alley.

First they went to Gringots to get some money for Ceres.

They went to Lestrange vaults and surprise hit them. Lestranges weren't poor, oh no, now the other Lestranges were because all the money was in Ceres' hold. "Well, now I don't have to worry about money. I think I can live for few months with all of this..." Ceres said and smirked. " Few Months? I say that you could live without doing any work ever your whole life and so could your children and their children and so on!" Tonks said. They both laughed. Ceres took some money with her and then the duo went for shopping.

First they went to Ollivanders, of course, because Ceres didn't have a wand. They opened the door of the shop and were ready to die in the shock.

In the shop stood one of the Black twins talking animatedly with Mr. Ollivander. "You sure are a careless man, Mr. Black. Just like your father. I remember he got his first wand snapped too... and then the second one too, when they threw him into Azkaban." Mr. Ollivander said and went to look for a right wand. "aah, here is probably the right one. It is 12 inches, made of European White Elm, unicorn hair and lion heart string. Try it." Ollivander said and gave the wand to . He flicked the wand and it gave a little glittering light. "Oh, thank goodness that you were an easy customer! It'll cost 4 sickles" Mr. Ollivander said and sighed. Mr. Black smirked in a way which reminded the way Ceres was smirking. When turned towards the door ready to leave he noticed Ceres and Tonks. "Um, I'm sorry, but are you Nymphadora Tonks?" He asked from Tonks. "Yeah, but please cousin dear, call me Tonks. I hate my first name." Tonks said and shook hands with . "I'm Argon, by the way." He said. "Oh, and who might you be?" Argon asked, but then Ollivander opened his mouth. "Ceres Black-Lestrange. I wondered if I ever get to meet you, but you are finally here. Hmmm... A wand for you... Let me see. I'll be right back in a moment." He mumbled.

Argon looked shocked. "You... You are my little sister..." He said, sounding sad. "um, yeah. But don't worry. I'm not jealous to you or the others about not living with you and not having magic.

Now I have and even without being in school to study magic I already know all about it." Ceres said and smiled. "But how come you know all about it without any studying at all?" Argon wondered. " I just know... I got my magical powers when I turned sixteen so I guess that it was my eh, accidental magic to know everything..." Ceres said. "You, miss Black-Lestrange, are a seer. Very powerful seer. That explains how you know everything. Because very powerful seer know things also from past." Ollivander said. "So basically Ceres is a seer who knows everything... Let's try.. What colored under wear I wear now?" Argon asked. Tonks started laughing like a mad man.

"They are black boxers with blue pin stripes." Ceres answered and gave very creepy smile. "Damn she is good." Argon said. And Tonks laughed again.

"AHAA! I think I found it!" Ollivanders shouted. Ceres jumped up from a surprise. "13 inches, made of dead tree, dementor's kiss and black blood" Mr. Ollivander said and gave the wand to Ceres. "And how on hell is dementor's kiss used in this, how can you use it as an ingredient?" Argon asked. Ollivander sent a warning look. Ceres flicked the wand. Wand didn't like Ceres and flied away. "Okay. That was new... Let's look for something else... ahaa, maybe this." Mr. Ollivander said and took a box out of the shelf. Ceres already knew that it wasn't right one for her, but still gave it a try.

"10 inches, made of oak with unicorn hair and dragon heart string." Mr. Ollivander told.

Ceres took the wand and flicked it.

This time the wand caused an explosion. Only small one, for their luck.

"Definitely NOT."Mr. Ollivander said and took the wand back and looked into the back of his store. "Could it be..." He wondered. He went to the back of the store and opened a door on the floor. There were stairs which took under the floor to some storage, probably.

15 minutes later he came back with an ancient looking box. He put it on the table and took out it's content.

"White Oak, 13", inside unicorn hairs soaked in tears of a white dragon and tears of white phoenix. Serpents carved on it have emerald eyes..." said nothing more and gave it to Ceres. When Ceres took it it started to shine white light and the serpents on it moved around it.

"That wand has been here for as long as I have lived. It's previous owner brought it here just before he died. He gave it to my ancestor who promised to sell it one day to that man's heir. Now after thousand years, here you stand. The real heir of Salazar Slytherin. Not some fake heir of his, like You-know-Who, who claims that he is the heir..." said, and then smiled.

" um... I have a feeling that this wand is very expansive..." Ceres said. "Well, that might be it, but it's the only wand for you. The Right One to be honest. It costs 120 Galleons." said innocently. "120 GALLEONS! Oh just great... Here... Bloody hell..." Ceres mumbled. Tonks and Argon were trying to hold their laughs but they failed. "Yeah, hahahahaa. Laugh all you want, now I have to go back to Gringots... ooh..." Ceres complained. " Do you have enough money in the Gringots. I can Give you-" Argon was cut of by Ceres. "No need to, you'll see when we get in to _my_ _family _vault." Ceres said proudly. Tonks whispered to Argon's ear :" She managed to trick Rodolphus Lestrange to adopt her just before we came and arrested him. We also caught Bellatrix Lestrange. So you can say hello to Lestrange family's head, Ceres Black-Lestrange, who is going to use name Ceres Lestrange when she goes to Hogwarts." "Has she got her Hogwarts letter?" Argon asked, sounding worried. "Oh yes. I contacted headmaster and told how the things were. He send the letter plus invitation to a test, which test has she learned what is taught in the 1st to 5th year. But she won't have any problems with it. She knows everything, so basically she could just take a test and prove that she knows all the stuff that has been taught in school. But she don't want to. She wants to go there and meet new people. Get new friends." Tonks said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After they had done shopping: bought her school books, school robes, bird to carry her mail, etc,

they went to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor to get some ice-cream. But unfortunately they ran in Malfoys. All three of them.

"Well well, what do we have here a little filthy blooded family. Your kind of-" Lucius Malfoy was cut of by Ceres who had given a little message to Tonks and Argon that she would be playing a mean Slytherin for a while. "Excuse-moi. I am not a filthy blooded. I am pure blood. To be exact I'm the head of my family and that is because of my whole family is in Azkaban. Oh and pardon moi, monsieur Malfoy, my name is Ceres Ves-Ves Marie Antoinette Mercury Orion Lestrange. But call me Ceres." Ceres said bit arrogantly with small "french" accent. "And this is my dear ami Argon Black. He's a pure blood too and mademoiselle Tonks is a half-blood, but it is not her fault that her mere made a mistake et married a muggle." Ceres said and smiled brightly. "Oh you are Lestrange... How come I haven't heard about you?" Narcissa asked sceptically. "Oh that is because my mere et mon pere wanted to keep me as a secret so that the ministry would leave me alone, but now they know so there is no point to be hiding in France. I studied in Beauxbatons, you see, but now I'm coming to Hogwarts 'cause I have some important business to take care of here." She spoke some more lies to Malfoys. 'Oh great! Come on please believe me...' Ceres toughed. "well, it was a pleasure to meet you and you too ." Lucius said and ignored Tonks completely. Draco step into the scene. "My names Draco. I can introduce you to right people at the school.." He said. "Oh, you don't have to. I'm a smart girl and I can tell from the school uniforms whose are in the two unworthy houses... Needles to say that their main colors are red and gold and others are yellow and black..." Ceres said and smirked. "Oh, and don't worry. I'll be in Slytherin. I'm Slytherin, very Slytherin indeed.." Ceres said and walked off with Tonks and Argon.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

September first came and Ceres had already met her sisters Ceros and Adhara and her other older brother Arcus. The Blacks plus Ceres headed towards to platform 9 3/4.

They got to the platform and three girls dashed off to the train. They wanted to find an empty compartment which they found, thanks to being on the move so early.

Ceros was as tall as Ceres, 175 cm or so. She also had blond hair but not almost white like Ceres had. Ceros' hair was shoulder length, and not like Ceres' hair, which was almost so long that it touched her ankles. Ceros had funny colored eyes. On the first was thin indigo blue ring, next was bit larger grey ring and last beside of pupil was very thin lime green ring.

Adhara had same type of hair as their mother had. She was bit taller than Ceres and Ceros and she had half sky blue - half indigo blue eyes. They all had quite pale skins, but no freckles.

Just few moments before the train left the station, a girl came to their compartment. But luckily it was their friend Charlotte. Charlotte had been studying in Durmstrang. She had been the only girl there but now this year she wanted to come to Hogwarts. She couldn't stand the boys who had kept staring her trough five years. Charlotte was werewolf, which made things more complicated for her. Ceres had said to her that basically if wolfs bane would be continued with some more ingredients it could cure her from lycanthophy. But Ceres didn't have the right tools and ingredients to make it, but she promised to do it for her when she got everything she needed for the potion. Charlotte's full name was Charlotte Amber Lupin. She was Remus Lupin's daughter and very proud of it. Charlotte didn't know who was her mother and every time her dad came to visit her and she asked about it her father went silent. It didn't mean anything to Charlotte if she didn't have a mother, but she was just curious and wanted to know what she had looked like.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The train came finally to Hogsmead's station and student's very rushing out of the train.

Whole train trip they had wondered where their one friend had gotten her self but on the train station they got their answer. "Whaaa! Lil' moony! Grim'sHand!Halfmoon!Fullmoon! WAIT FOR MEEEE!!" They heard. Lil' moony was obviously Charlotte's nickname, Grim'sHand or simply Grim was Adhara's and it came from her animagus form, which was a small long haired black chihuahua with one white paw. Halfmoon was Ceros' nickname and it was from her hair color which shone in the moonlight and it was only a half moon 'cause she had shorter hair than Ceres, who was obviously Fullmoon. "Yup, That's Suzie... Oi! TearingClaw RUN NOW!!!!!" Charlotte commanded. Suzie aka Susana Tonks was little sister of Nymphadora Tonks. Her nickname was TearingClaw, or T.C. for short because of her animagus form which was a puma. Susana was also a methamorphomagus and she had neon pink hair... most of the time.

When all girls were gathered around they went to the carriages where they met a new girl.

"Um, hello, what's your name?" Ceres asked from the girl. "Oh, Hello. My name is Minerva Kurai. And who are all of you?" She asked bowing her head on the other side a bit. Her long black hair was tied on a pony tail and she had pale skin and blue eyes with brown ring on the edge of iris.

"My name is Ceres Lestrange and these are my friends Adhara and Ceros Black, Charlotte Lupin and Susana Tonks" Ceres introduced all of them to Minerva. She smiled at them and shook hands whit them. They all went on a same carriage, since it would have been idiotic to go separately. In the horizon shone the lights of Hogwarts, the school of witch craft and wizardry.

The school whith a stupid motto _: "Don't tickle the sleeping Dragon" _


	3. Chapter 3 A sort of Marauders

Chapter 3 A sort of Marauders

Girls were sorted in different houses, but it didn't bother them.

Ceres was sorted in to Slytherin. Hat had screamed Slytherin before Ceres even had stepped towards the hat. Hall had been very quiet, expect the Slytherins who screamed and jumped and acted totally out of character. Ceres had send her shining white smile to Malfoy, who almost exploded from all jealousy.

Ceros had been sorted to Ravenclaw just like Minerva and Charlotte.

Susana was sorted into Gryffindor and Adhara into Hufflepuff.

Ceres was the only one in Slytherin who had applauded to Susana and Adhara. Others just send their death glares.

When every one had been sorted Dumbledore stood up.

"This year we are having lots of changes in the staff. Please welcome our new defence against dark arts professor, Mr. William Weasley" Dumbledore said and everyone gave big applauds, especially Gryffindors.

"Then I liked to also inform that we will be having a duelling club from now on in our school.

It is a voluntary class for everyone above 3rd year and involuntary from 1st to 3rd years.

This time we are having own professors for this club so please welcome professors Mr. Ivan Snape and Mr. Argon Black." Hall was for a moment silent and then someones said it out loud what almost everybody was thinking : "O-Ou". Then everybody started clapping their hands. Argon and Ivan smirked to the students reaction. They knew that students had reacted that way because they knew that Argon was Sirius' son and Ivan was Severus' and Sirius and Severus were famous about not coming along. Their fights and quarrels had been written in the newest version of Hogwarts History.

"We have also new professor of Care of Magical Creatures because Hagrid is on a trip in France, so, please welcome Professor Charlie Weasley. And if you are concerned about how you should address the Weasley brothers here, You'll call William by Mr. Weasley and Charlie by Professor Weasley. We also have a new helper in the hospital wing, since some of the students got them selves hurt easily, please welcome Healer Arcus Black." Dumbledore said and everyone applauded again.

Everyone definitely noticed that Professor Black and Healer Black were identical twins. Students just thanked their luck that the brothers weren't both teaching the duelling club.

Feast began and first years all were surprised when the food appeared. There were so much food. It disgusted Ceres because she hated over eating idiots, just like Ronald Weasley who had no table manners what so ever. Ceres liked to eat alone, not with over hundred people.

After the feast everybody headed to their dorms except Ceres who sneaked out. She went to the main entrance and whistled. It didn't take long when on her shoulder landed a mighty looking Bald Eagle. "Hey Lawrencium, take this to Gringots, please. Yeah you're a good boy." Ceres said and with that bird flew away. Ceres had wrote a message on train and she wrote that she wanted to buy a house which was in Ireland. Ceres had seen an ad on a magazine she had bought.

'if this works I can finaly start my own organization' Ceres toughed.

Ceres returned inside of the castle and headed towards Slytherin common room.

When she was behind the portrait she said the password, which was tnepres neerg. Not very original if you turned the words right way. Green Serpent... 'for real' Ceres toughed sarcastically. When she went inside, Malfoy and his follower were there waiting, obviously for her. "Well well, look what we have here. A liar. Thanks to you My aunt and her husband and her husband's brother are now dead. They got the Dementor's Kiss'. And because YOU had tricked Rodolphus, my mother couldn't get their properties." Draco said sounding very bitter. "Fuck off Malfoy. Could care less what some gay boy whines.." Ceres said cool-ly.

Malfoy was very very shocked boy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry was confused about everything. There were so many Blacks around, and he had no idea if they were related to Sirius. Well of course they were related, but how?

Susana sat on the sofa where Harry was siting. "Hey, My name is Susana Tonks, I'm little sister of Nymphadora. You must be Harry." Susana said. Harry Nodded at Susana. "Um, Susana, do you know how those Blacks are related to Sirius Black?" Harry asked.

"Yup, I know. Professor Argon is oldest son of Sirius Black, and now when Sirius is dead he is the head of the family. Healer Arcus is the second oldest son of Sirius. Then there is Ceres, who is actually a Black too. She is Sirius' oldest daughter and third oldest child in total. Then next one is Ceros who is Sirius' fourth child and Adhara is fifth. And their mother is Bellatrix Lestrange, who is BTW dead, got dementor's kiss. Ceres is now the head of the Lestrange family. Um, yup, wanna know something more?" Susana asked. Harry's Jaw had dropped and it laid on floor. 'Sirius had five children' Harry toughed. 'I have to write to Moony...'

"Oh yeah! One more thing, or two.. Is that Charlotte Lupin related to Remus Lupin?" Harry asked. "Yup, She's 's daughter and heir. our little Wolfy lil' moony..." Susana said.

Harry's Jaw was on the floor again.

"um, and about those names you and your friends use..." Harry said. "Well, Marauders are Marauders, you know that. Right, Prongy?" Susana asked. "Huh? You mean you're Marauders?" "Yup, Marauders the second... Marauders II. And You are one too, if you can stand a group of girls." Susana said. "Call me T.C. it's short form of TearingClaw." Susana continued. "Did you know that one of your friends is Slytherin?" Harry asked.

"Yup, but she couldn't help it. After all she is the Heir of the Slytherin. And no, Baldiedork isn't the heir, even if he says so and opened the chamber. You opened it too." Susana said and smiled. Harry's jaw was still on the floor. 'Where will this lead to?' Harry toughed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next morning would remain in the school's history. Like every morning students went to Great hall for breakfast. When about every student were in the hall Ceres jumped on the Slytherin table and casted sonorous charm. "Could I borrow every body's attention for a moment, thank you!" Ceres said. Amused looks were exchange all around the hall. "I'll present you to a world's second jerkiest man! He is so Gay and he _"doesn't even like boys" _And He is currently wearing boxers with little teddy bears on them and the teddies are pink. He sleeps with a same looking teddy every night. He prefers blond girls with big boobs without brains so he could manipulate her. So here is Mr.... Draco Malfoy, the king of all jerks in Hogwarts!" Ceres announced. The Great hall started to laugh and first time ever students saw Severus Snape to laugh. 'where was the world going?' Harry toughed again.


	4. Chapter 4 WMO

Chapter 4 - W.M.O

Ceres got a letter from Gringots next morning.

She had got the house she had wanted. Ceres smiled creepily.

'now is time to send a message to S.T.O. and wait that I get foundation rights for my organization.' Ceres toughed and leaved the Great hall.

Susana tapped Harry's arm and pointed to the doors of Great hall.

They stood up and left too. After them, Ceros, Charlotte and Adhara leaved the Great Hall in silence. Nobody noticed anything suspicious.

"F.M! What are you planning? I know that you're up to something!" Susana shouted after Ceres. Ceres spun around and had furious look on her face. "And what I'm planning is non of your business dear T.C." She said. "And believe me, it has nothing to do with Marauders. This is my own private stuff, which I won't share. Not even with you guys. We're in war and this business of mine might just end it." She added and disappeared to the stairs, heading towards dungeons.

"Hey! Are you going to skip a class??" Adhara shouted after her sister angrily. "Nope! I'm going on a class, dump ass! I have potions… A triple class of it." She said. "Advanced Potions?? Why???" Ceros asked in disbelief. " WELL 'CAUSE I'M SLYTHERIN, YOU BLOODY IDIOT!!" Ceres screamed.

Ceros looked mortified.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Rest of the week went in silence between Ceres and rest of the group. Ceres had put an advertisement on prophet about her organization. The ad had been written riddle-ish way so only the smartest really understood what it meant and could join the organization. The first meeting would be on Friday which was actually on that day. The meeting would be held in the house Ceres had bought. Ceres was ready to sneak out of the school.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

The meeting had been success and lots of people had joined Ceres' organization, which called itself White Masked Organization.

All members wore simple, long and white jackets. They looked like an army, which they actually were. Every one had a hood on their jacked and they wore also white masquerade masks.

There were strickt hierarchy in the organization:

On the top of all other ranks was Boss, White Lady, who was of course Ceres.

Others were in normal ranks or special ranks.

Normal ranks were from highest to lowest:

Leader

S or S-Troops(S= Silent Troops)

T or T-forces (T-forces=Tough forces)

R (R=Row men)

Special ranks were from highest to lowest:

Power support (Boss' adjutant)

F-Troops (Flying troops)

Grims (animagus' who have a black dog as animagus form) (commands S-Troops)

Hell hounds (this unit goes out and blackmails people) (commands T-Forces)

Commanders ( commands Row men)

That day had been very interesting. WMO had got 267 members.

most of them had gone to normal ranks and R, T and S.

Some went to special ranks but only to F-Troops and Commanders.

Ceres had a victorious feeling after the meeting.

'maybe I could actually change the war... We're going to beat that Voldydork' Ceres toughed and went back to the school.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Next day ,in the evening Ceres was no where to be found. Draco, who still had a thirst for his revenge, made up his own versions about where lil' miss-bad ass-Slytherin-withohsoblondhair-and-ohsodamngoodlooks had gone. "She probably went to Voldemort and and..." "DRAKE SHUT UP!!" Blaize shouted. "Drakey-Pooh... You like Ceres far too MUCH! YOU HAVE SPOKEN ONLY ABOUT HER LAST THREE FUCKING HOURS!!!!" Pansy screamed.

Draco went pale, though he was always pale, but now he was all white. "Have I really talked that much about her...?" Draco asked shyly. "YES!!!" Blaize and Pansy screamed at Draco. " ...sorry..."

Severus, whom was passing by the common room of Slytherins smirked. 'well, well, little Malfoy was falling for his cousin.' Severus thought while continued his lil' journey.

White phantom like creature walked in a dark passage. The only light it got came from it's wand. While walking forward, it's hood dropped and revealed it's identity. The white one was non other than Ceres.

Ceres came to the end of the passage and opened the door which was straight a head of her.

On the other side of the door was huge white hall full of people who wore white robes. One of the white robed ones stepped forward and bowed to Ceres. "My lady, the dark order is planing the final battle. --" He was cut of by Ceres. "For cry it out loud! Go and inform them that I have already planed everything!! The final battle is being held 1st of January five p.m. In the Great hall in Hogwarts. And no other time is accepted." Ceres said and the man left the hall. "Miss White, we have two new member candidates, May they come forward to introduce themselves?" Someone asked. "Oh, of course, come on forward!" Ceres said. Two men stepped out from behind of everyone else. "So what are your names?" "My lady, My name is Remus John Lupin."

---------

Hahhaa, well, I hope that somebody would read my story and review it... please. And the mystery of who is the other man.. well you'll find it out in next chapter.


End file.
